The Switch
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: Riven and Aisha/Layla are forced to work together after a curse from the Trix leaves them in each others bodies. Now he is she and she is he, literally! Can these opposites work together to break the curse and get their bodies back?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Winx Club, any of the musicians, or the song mentioned.

**The Switch**

Chapter One: Darcy's Brilliant Plan

Darcy awaken with a smile on her face. Last night she had a wonderful dream full of chaos and evil! The best part about it was that it was downright hilarious. Stretching and getting ready she looked through a book of spells before getting herself too excited. She found the spell in question and lifted the book in praise. It had been forever since she'd been so giddy about a spell. "This curse will just be for fun." With all the new foes The Winx developed, Darcy needed to make sure that the Trix were never forgotten. They would be the herpe the Winx can never get rid of.

Darcy didn't tell her sisters what she had planned. She didn't want them interfering. They were too hotheaded and conspicuous. A prank of this magnitude needed stealth, patience, and skill. At first she observed them; the more she watched, the more she loved her plan. They detested each other! Not only that; they were opposites from their looks to their mindset. She could even imagine the looks on their faces when they wake up the next morning. She stapled the last of her flyers and went back home.

* * *

_90's Party * Saturday * Ladies Free Before 11_

Aisha picked up the flyer and eyed it curiously. 90's party? She wasn't quite sure what that was; she had only been living on Earth for such a short time. She couldn't help, but pick it up. The flyer drew her in like a moth to a flame. Maybe it was the way it was designed. It began red, but shifted to her favorite shade of orange at the bottom. The letters were written in purple and in a way, she envied the silhouette dancers. They looked to be having a good time doing some kind of dance she'd never seen before. Aisha folded the flyer and put it in her pocket. She would ask Roxy or Bloom what a 90's party was. Hopefully, it would be as fun as it looked.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Aisha, back already?"

"Yeah, I didn't jog as long as I usually do. I had to come back after this flyer caught my attention. There's going to be a party and it seems like it would be fun, I think. What exactly is a 90's Party?"

"It's a retro party. It plays music from the 1990's decade and people will be dressed very 90's." answered Roxy

"Yeah, they'll be playing music like the Backstreet Boys, Britney Spears and N'Sync." Bloom continued

Tecna shook her head. "I don't think so. This party seems like it will be more hip-hop than pop. I studied some pop culture after coming and based on the location of the club, I believe that this party is urban." Tecna typed on her laptop and read off a couple of things. "Coolio, Lauryn Hill, Busta Rhymes, East Coast vs. West Coast, The Toostie Roll, TLC, etc..."

Aisha smiled. She knew this would be worth it! "Do you all want to come?"

"Sure." "Okay." "Let's Go!"

**Meanwhile...**

Darcy waited outside the park under shade. He was late. She asked Riven to meet her there 10 minutes ago. If he was another minute late, she'd- Lucky for her she didn't have to think about it. Magenta spikes came into view. Darcy smiled in satisfaction. He wouldn't make things difficult for her.

"What do you want?" he asked with a scowl. His distance truly bothered her.

"I called you here because I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us."

"You're up to something." Riven said not buying her lie.

"I'm really not. Even after everything, I still have some feelings for you." That wasn't an entire lie; but, those feelings weren't stronger than her desire to cause mischief.

"Go away, Darcy. I'm with Musa now and I'm happy."

"I can't believe you let a fairy tie you down." she said in disgust

"I'm not tied down. I'm just not interested in you."

"Really." Darcy sashayed up to him and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him close to her for a brushing kiss. Riven pushed her away. "Be that way."

"Stay away from me!" Riven said in retreat. Darcy stood there with a twisted grin on her lips. Riven could leave all he wanted. She twirled some of Riven's hair in her fingers. She got what she came here for.

**Meanwhile...**

Aisha was in the middle of the dance floor, the happiest she had been in months. She was decked in a short floral dress with a tight black belt at her hips. Her shoulders and thighs were glistening in sweat. The bottom of her dress fluttered as she dropped low and came back up. It was a tease for any man to see the box braided beauty with her lovely companions; however, when it came down to it all eyes were on her.

When the Specialist came she was left with Musa and Roxy. For some reason, Riven was late. Since the horde of females dwindled, men around the club became more brave and approached the single-status Winx. Aisha shut any man who asked her to dance down. She wanted to laugh at their disappointment. Couldn't they see that she was fine on her own? Eventually, Roxy danced with an attractive athlete and Musa went to speak to the DJ (in reality she just wanted to gain height to search for Riven).

Aisha flipped her hair back and forth when she heard the beginning to Juvenile's Back that Ass Up. The entire club got riled up to the violin intro. When the lyrics began Aisha started twerking hard feeling the music. The lyrics pissed her off though. She was so into it that she didn't notice a certain "blonde" behind her.

Darcy snuck up behind her quickly she grabbed a braid and cut a small piece off the end. Aisha turned around. "Sorry"

"No problem" Aisha said before continuing to dance.

Darcy pushed her way through the crowd. 'She was really hard to find. A change of hairstyle really does alter your appearance. I guess that's why she didn't notice me in this stupid wig.' Darcy looked at her outfit. Loose-fitting, light wash jeans, a small white halter and suspenders. 'Well, I'm dressed the part; I might as well stay..' Darcy jumped on stage and let loose.

Riven arrived shortly after Darcy. He wanted to make sure he was fine and Darcy wasn't up to any tricks. So far, so good. Musa flagged him down and approached him. Riven didn't take his eyes off her. What was she thinking walking around a club by herself?! In his peripheral vision he saw Aisha by herself in the middle of the dance floor too. That explained it.

* * *

The couples walked hand and hand back to their respective homes. Aisha and Roxy walked together chattering about the night. Riven had his arm around Musa's shoulders; but, as soon as he heard that annoying Aisha speak he exploded. "It's common knowledge that females shouldn't be by themselves at clubs." Aisha rolled her eyes and continued to speak to Roxy. "Thanks to you, Musa did the same. She could have gotten hurt!"

"But she didn't. I'm fine too, by the way."

"I see that; but, that still doesn't mean I'm not right."

"Musa can defend herself; and, so can I. Besides, what was I supposed to do, pair up with a couple?"

Thinking of Nabu the extended group looked at her sympathetically. "We're sorry Aisha; we didn't think about that at the time."

"I'm sorry too. I should have stayed with you." Roxy frowned.

"No, everything's fine. Riven's just making a big deal over nothing. If you were so concerned with Musa's safety, why were you late?!" Aisha screamed

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Riven said back.

"Guys, please..." Musa said trying to keep the peace between her friend and boyfriend.

"I am so sick of you." Aisha muttered. Riven shrugged his shoulders. Aisha stormed ahead and transformed into her Winx form. She took off leaving the confrontation behind her.

**The Trix's Home...**

Darcy was observing this with her sisters. Icy and Stormy were snickering in delight.

"Brilliant plan, Darcy. I can't wait to see the look on that fairy's face when she becomes her worst enemy." cackled Stormy

"Maybe not worst. That'd be us. I think Riven takes a close second."

"Are you ready, sisters?" asked Darcy. Their hair was intertwined together making an X. Icy, Stormy and Darcy joined hands and said the spell. The hair burst into flames before blowing away. "The curse will completed the moment they open their eyes from dreaming. Just like I did when I came up with this brilliant plan!"

The Trix laughed maniacally before heading to bed.

* * *

Riven woke up scratching his face. Hmm, that was odd. He was sure he would have to shave that day. He yawned and stretched. His eyes were still closed as he got out of bed. He was feeling light on his feet and pretty decent.

Meanwhile, Aisha woke up feeling very heavy and hungry. Every inch of her felt gross. Her bed was very lumpy and she wasn't sure if the sheets were clean. That was odd. She ran her fingers through her hair only to find that it was dramatically short. AND STRAIGHT! The texture was all wrong!

Riven wiped his eyes; but, ended up having to push back hair. Layla looked down at her masculine hands-

"What the-?"

Riven ran to a mirror! Aisha practically crashed into one!

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

This had to be a nightmare! Riven was the reflection of Aisha and vice-versa.

**(A/N) 2 years after The Unexplained nobody's picked up the Riven/Layla filter. It's so unappreciated. With luck, someone will find this story and review.**

_**Next Chapter: Riven and Aisha meet up to figure out what is going on.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx.

**(A/N) Dear Anonymous Flamer, chances are you're still reading this story; and, I have to say your review was my favorite to read. No lie! You didn't flame me because I sucked, had too many typos, went OOC, or plagiarized. You flamed me because I was original "weird". Dude, if you want recycled plots and cannons there are plenty on this site. However, if you want a chuckle and to broaden your horizons, stick with me. I will not stop writing and you better not stop reviewing. Whatever, haters gonna hate!**

**(A/N) Dear SparklingBloom and Emma roberts, thank you! I'll do my best to continue daily updates.**

Chapter 2: To Know Your Enemy

It didn't take Riven long to get a taxi. Being a beautiful woman had its perks. Even with the scowl his new body had pasted on "her" face, Aisha's former looks were down right celestial. Riven threw the guy some money and jumped out before hearing the compliment. Riven walked to the backyard and looked up to room's window. "Fly." Riven commanded his body. Nothing happened, "Come on, fly!" Riven jumped up with his hands in the air; but, gravity kept him on the ground. Riven smacked his teeth and looked around for several pebbles. After collecting a handful, he tossed them at his window.

Aisha was pacing the floor. How did this happen? Why did this happen? Of all people, why Riven? A tap at the window broke her from her thoughts. Aisha raised the blinds and the window. Looking down was uncanny; she couldn't believe she wasn't dreaming. Riven was in that same state of shock looking at what would normally be a reflection. Aisha broke the silence first. "Riven, is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" He answered like it was common knowledge. It wasn't; Aisha didn't know if it was just them or if the entire Winx and Specialists were cursed. "Let me in."

"Fly up."

"I ca- don't want to." Riven said folding his arms stubbornly.

Aisha rolled her eyes and jumped down. She landed next to him. It was weird towering over somebody. Aisha was always average height. So looking down at someone, especially "herself" was weird. Riven was feeling the same way. He didn't want to be looked down on for any reason. He wasn't happy about this spectacle. He disapproved greatly on what Aisha had his body wearing. Loose baggy jeans and a jersey? Where did she even find that? Aisha was thinking the same thing looking at him. He made her wear a plain, black dress that did nothing for her and wasn't her style; she bought that dress for funerals. Knowing that Riven was in her body, dressing, undressing, and touching it made her want to die. To make matters worse, her hair was a mess. Her braids were unraveling and frizzy. Riven must not have wrapped her hair last night. Could she blame him for that? Aisha wasn't sure when they switched. She couldn't remember anything past the party and argument with him. She wasn't even sure if she dreamed.

Riven kept his arms folded and walked around the house and then inside. He didn't say anything to his teammates and kept walking to his room with Aisha. Brandon and Timmy looked at each other speechless and confused; Helia was bracing himself for an inevitable argument. Sky wasn't there at the moment. Riven closed the door and sat on his bed. "They're going to catch on that something is wrong."

"They should. I'd never come here with you. They should see from that appearance that something is very wrong."

Riven scoffed. "Yeah, and that one is so much better." He said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with it? I like it."

"I'd never wear that."

"Well I'd never wear that!" Aisha declared looking at that lifeless dress. "I did your hair, you could have at least done mine."

"You care too much about your looks to be a feminist."

"Caring about your looks isn't anti-feminist. There is nothing wrong with wanting to look nice as long as I'm doing it for myself and not society's approval. You care a lot about your looks to be a man."

"Don't go there."

"You started it. Ugh, Riven, let me at least fix the hair."

"Fine, whatever."

Aisha sat on the bed and guided Riven to the floor between her legs. Because the braids were so thick she could take them out with her fingers; however, she wasn't used to such thick, masculine fingers. It was taking longer than it usually would; she knew Riven wouldn't help if she asked. "How long are we stuck like this anyway?"

"Probably until we understand each other and connect." Riven had seen a movie based on this situation before. They broke the curse when they found common ground.

"We're going to be stuck like this forever..." Riven didn't want to admit that he agreed.

* * *

Riven's door opened immediately after a loud knock. Sky entered dressed in his civilian clothes and a regal presence. Riven glared at him, wishing he would go away. Sky looked at the two curiously. It was weird enough to see them together, especially alone and not fighting. It was even weirder to see "Riven" playing in "Aisha's" hair and "Aisha" being fine with it. He couldn't help but ask. "What's Aisha doing here?" He was genuinely perplexed.

"She's minding her own business. You should do the same." Riven answered. Aisha pulled on a braid; Riven winced and muttered.

Sky looked slightly hurt. He expected that response from Riven; but, for "Aisha" to be rude to him stung. He thought they were friends. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, Aisha. I was just surprised to see you here. I wanted to see if you guys wanted to hang out with the girls; but, I see you have your hands full."

"..." Aisha tried to speak and explain what looked to be her rude reaction; but, the words would not come out of her mouth. By the time she was able to speak again, Sky was gone. "You could at least try to act like me."

"You act this way."

"I do not act like that. I am not mean to Sky."

"You're mean to me."

"I try not to be; but, when you act like this, it's hard not to. You're a jerk and that was completely uncalled for."

"It's uncalled for Sky to enter my room without permission. He may be a king; but, he's not my king."

"Everyone deserves respect."

"Yes, and to get it, you must give it. Even you have to agree with that. I don't walk into Sky and Brandon's room unwelcomed and they won't do the same to me."

"Whatever, Riven. It's really not that big of a deal."

"You asked." Riven replied. "Are you done?"

"Not even close. You could help."

"It's not my hair. Beside this is insane. Can't you use magic to do this?"

"I'm sure my powers are with you; and, you obvious can't use them."

"...I'm sure fairy powers are triggered by bubbly emotions I don't have."

"Mine are triggered by a sense of duty. You need to concentrate, I know you feel your Winx power within."

He did. Great, Riven was a fairy. "This is ridiculous."

"Don't forget to" Aisha posed "at the end."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Riven's new face expressed pure disgust. "And don't you ever make me do that again."

"You should be secure in your masculinity enough to deal with me showing you my Winx moves."'

"Then you should be secure in your femininity when I shave your head."

"I would be; but, if you did, I'd play you worse."

"Just don't do anything remotely Winx in my body." Riven got up and went to the closet. He picked out several things and tossed them on the bed. "Wear these during the week."

"I don't plan on being in this body long enough for a week's worth of clothes." Aisha frowned at the attire he chose; but, she didn't have anything against it. "Have Flora help you with my wardrobe."

"We accomplished nothing today."

"We certainly did not."

**(A/N) I may switch from Aisha to Layla at times. The details of locations may suck because I don't watch the Winx that much.**

_**Next Chapter: What happens when Aisha and Riven try to tell others what's wrong?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Barnes and Noble.

**Dear SparklingBloom, I saw another writer do this and I liked it so I try to respond to Anon reviewers through A/N. :)**

Chapter 3: The Curse's Curse

Aisha and Riven walked back to her place to find something better for her body to wear for the day. At first she thought they were locked out when nobody answered the knocks; but, Riven pushed her aside and opened the door. At first she was going to question him; but, she recognized that they were her keys and stayed silent -even about his unnecessary shove. Stella, Roxy, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Bloom were not there. Aisha was not happy to see that the Winx left to meet with the Specialist already; she wished they were there to help them break the curse. "We just missed them."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Oh yes, Riven. I'm joking. They're all hiding in the bathroom." Aisha said sarcastically. "They might would have waited for us if you weren't so rude to Sky."

"It's no issue. If it makes you feel better, technically, you were rude to Sky."

"Wha- Now why would that make me feel better?"

"Because it makes me feel great." Riven laughed.

"Ugh!" Aisha grunted in frustration as she closed the front door.

"Aisha! Riven? What are you two doing here?" Tune asked. Her voice held a lot of judgment. The rest of the pixies eyed them too. Piff rushed up and hugged Riven (thinking he was Aisha). Apparently, the pixies were just as confused as the rest of the world.

Piff continued to hug Riven. He was feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. Piff looked up at him confused; her big baby eyes were filled with hurt at his lack of affection. Aisha's heart was breaking. She couldn't take her little pixie feeling sad especially since she's partly causing it. She picked up the baby pixie and held her to her heart. Piff was even more confused; but, she felt love in this hug. Piff cooed against the hardened chest that was now Aisha's. Aisha patted her bonnet. Her connection with Piff was spiritual and would survive.

"Whoa, something is seriously off here." Chatta said slightly perturbed, she couldn't wait to talk about this with Stella later.

"I, for one think this is a great moment! Riven and Aisha have finally become friends. Not only that Riven is amazing with Piff! They look like a family." Amore fantasized.

"Whoa... No... HECK NO." Riven said looking at Aisha and Piff in disgust.

"Yeah, no. Sorry Amore, Riven and I are not friends."

"That was quite rude, Riven. You and Aisha may not be friends; but, you can at least acknowledge her in your sentences." Aisha sighed. Riven laughed at Tune scolding her.

"I agree, Tune. _Riven_, you can be a jerk at times." Riven hazed.

Aisha's jaw dropped. Two could play that game. "I apologize, _Aisha_. You are a strong amazing woman, and I am truly unworthy of being your friend."

Riven wanted to puke. His mouth, his voice, his face saying that?! Riven sent eye-daggers her way as he made her mouth say. "You don't need to apologize for a thing you do _Riven_. You're strong, good-looking and superior to me in every way."

"_Aisha_, you flatter me to much. We know I'm a chauvinist jerk that has a temper of a high maintenance chihuahua!" She instantly regretted it when Piff woke up. Then she noticed the audience they had.

Riven didn't really care. "What! You-"

Aisha quickly covered Riven's mouth. "We have an audience." she whispered

"So, you started it." Riven said muffled.

"What? No, I didn't. Ugh! Enough of the back and forth. Come on, quit stalling." She said pulling Riven towards her room."

"Oh my!" Tune squeaked.

Riven and Aisha stopped in their tracks. They both realized how things looked and struggled to find a reasonable explanation for the two to be going into to heading to Aisha's bedroom.

"It's kind of a long story. You see..." Aisha tried to explain; but, the words just wouldn't come, eventually she lost the thought all together. Aisha blinked and shook her head.

Riven looked at her before trying himself. "Look what's happening is..." Riven became tongue-tied and eventually forgot he was supposed to be telling the pixies about the curse. "We're wasting time; gees, you sure slow me down."

* * *

The group was in the food court at the mall. Stella forced Brandon and Flora on her shopping expedition. Everyone else joined willingly and went their own way. Musa had fun looking through vintage records and bought a couple of CDs. Tecna and Timmy went to Barnes and Noble. When it was over, they all met back for lunch.

When Aisha saw them, she waved enthusiastically. Riven forced the arm back down. "What gives?! You're in my body. Try not to be too much of a female." Riven grumbled. Aisha pulled back and walked ahead of him. 'Aisha! You're swaying too much!'

"Sky, may I talk with you for a moment." Sky nodded and left the table. When Sky and Aisha were alone she tried to explain immediately. "I'm sorry about earlier. See what happening is..." Aisha blanked out.

"Look Riven, I don't know what's going on and I doubt it's what it looks like; but, whatever it is, please be open and honest with Musa." Sky advised with a worried voice.

"Wait what? It's not like that!" Aisha defended. "I'm trying to say-"

Sky's eyebrow raised. He patted Aisha's shoulder. "Just remember what I said, Riven."

Sky left and sat next to Bloom. Riven was sitting next to Musa; but, he looked very uncomfortable. He tried to tell the group what was going on; but, it made Aisha look awkward and weird. 'Curse you Darcy!' Riven was smarter than what people gave him credit for. He guessed Darcy hexed them so they couldn't reveal the curse. Their friends would have to solve the problem on their own. He wasn't too worried; his girlfriend would notice the differences and figure out this sham.

**One Week Later...**

OR NOT!

Riven stormed into the condo he shared with the Specialist. He was miffed. A week had gone by and nobody figured out what was wrong with them. How hard was it?! Riven acted just as he always had and much to his humiliation, so had Aisha.

"Hey beautiful, how about a smile!" Brandon flirted.

What?! How dare he?! This was just wrong and Riven was not in the mood. "How about I break your face!"

"Whoa, I was just joking, Aisha..." Brandon apologized.

"Where's _Riven_?" Riven asked meaning Aisha.

"He's in his room. You can just fly up."

That hit another nerve. First, he was hitting on him. He was sick of that; strangers always talked and propositioned him. It grew way past irritating. Now Brandon had unwittingly brought up a failure of Riven's. Riven still couldn't fly. He walked up the stairs secretly commanding his body to transform. Riven knocked on his door and waited on Aisha to answer it. She let him in. "This is your room; you could have just walked in."

"You're ruining my relationship with Musa!"

"How? I've been an excellent boyfriend, a better boyfriend than you've ever been." Aisha said. She had tried to keep up the Riven bad boy thing; but, it just didn't work. Besides, sleeping over there allowed Piff to help her with her nightmares.

"You're smothering her and you're smothering me!" Riven said. "She's talking on and on about how I'm so nice to her and awesome."

"And that's bad how?" Aisha asked.

"She also says I don't kiss or touch her anymore."

Aisha rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Contrary to what you think, I don't like girls!"

"Well I do! If I have to deal with punks catcalling me all day then you can at least not screw things up with my girlfriend." Riven looked at her roll her eyes again. It was disturbing seeing his body do that. "See, it's things like that that makes me look, you know..." Riven said not wanting to finish his sentence.

Aisha was amused. "Well, I like guys and currently, I'm a male so..."

"That's not even remotely funny!" Aisha laughed louder, much to Riven's chagrin. "Two can play this game, Aisha. Continue to make me flamboyant, I'll turn you into the biggest slut this town has ever seen."

"That is an empty threat. There's no way such an obvious homophobe would even speak to a guy."

Riven smirked. "I could kiss myself." Aisha's smile fell. "I could kiss myself in front of the entire group and then turn around to invite a girl over every night."

"You aren't going to blackmail me, Riven!"

"Call it what you want; it's only fair."

"Fair?! How is it fair when you do the same thing?!" Aisha accused. "You've made me into a very unpleasant person. I get it. I'm uncomfortable in your body too! The only difference is that I don't take it out on our friends."

"..." Riven didn't say anything back.

"Hypocrite! I can't stand you. You suck the life and joy out of those who care about you. You don't deserve these friends and you don't deserve your girlfriend. You're a jerk and a bully. I think you deserve to be alone."

Riven's face held no emotion. "Alone huh? That would sting if I actually cared about your opinion."

The look Aisha gave let him know that he'd won. At least for now.

**(A/N) I changed this chapter several times. Finally, time to upload!**

_**Next Chapter: Enough arguing. It's time for them to learn each others moves.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club, Freaky Friday, Charmed, The Fairy Oddparents, Scooby Doo, Usher's Trading Places, or the Prince and the Pauper.

**Dear winxclubfan1999, Thank you, thank you! Here's chapter 4 a little faster than usual.**

Chapter 4: Pride

Riven walked out of the condo feeling very pleased with himself. He finally got the best of Aisha. He had his head held high and was feeling very cocky. That feeling soon left when he realized he'd been swept up from the ground. "What the-?"

"My, my, you certainly look different, Riven."

Riven looked up to see Darcy. She was holding his wrists and had him high in the air. She looked down at him with a sinister smile. Riven glared back and kicked his new slender legs. "What in the world do you you want, Darcy?"

"I just came to see how my little pet project was coming along. It's gone better than I expected."

"Nobody's impressed with your magic or your recycled plan!" Riven screamed

"Recycled plan?! How dare you!" Darcy said outraged. She let go of Riven in her rage.

Riven was free-falling faster and faster. "Fly! FLY, DAMN IT, FLY!" Nothing was happening and Riven was getting closer and closer to the ground. There was no magic in the world that would fix her from an impact like that. "Please!" He begged! As soon as the word left his mouth, his wardrobe began to change; this would be the only time he'd ever be happy to wear a skirt. His wings appeared and he flapped them instantly. It saved him moments before hitting the ground. "Yes!" Riven zipped into the air. "This is awesome!" It didn't compare to his wind rider or anything he'd ever experienced. Riven did a couple of flips before flying between clouds. He'd tried to fly for a straight week and couldn't help the feeling of accomplishment flowing through him. He didn't want to lose this feeling; but, he knew Darcy was still in air and targeting him. 'Alright body. We finally have an understanding. I won't command you anymore. We're a team. Let's get this witch...' Riven surveyed the sky seeing nothing at first; but, then a wave of psychic energy almost knocked him out of the sky. Riven recovered and visually lined up with Darcy. Riven balled his fist. "Take this!" He pushed his hands forward willing Morphix to come forth and blast her out the clouds. To his disappointment, nothing happened. Riven looked at his hands. "Oh come on, I thought we had an agreement!" It appeared Aisha's body was just as difficult as Aisha's spirit was.

This was bad. Riven was stuck in a female body, with no Morphix and no weapon. He already knew what his fate was when Darcy held her hand out towards him. He felt every ounce of pain when he was blown out of the sky.

* * *

Aisha took a deep breath as she knocked on the Winx home door. Flora answered the door. Aisha was happy to see her. She missed her roommate and best friend. Resisting the urge to give her a hug she asked a question. "Is Aisha here?"

"Um, yes, she's in the backyard with Piff. Is there something wrong?" Flora asked, concerned

"No, just something long overdue." Aisha smiled at her and went to the backyard. Piff was sleeping on Riven's head. He didn't say anything as he saw Aisha sitting next to him. "She seems to be adjusting well."

"Yeah, I've been trying to be more nurturing. A girl like her needs a loving mother."

Aisha resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I guess. We both have new roles to fill and it's really, really hard for me to say-"

"Don't bother. We both were wrong." said Riven accepting and offering an apology.

"Oh." Aisha was speechless. When did Riven become so agreeable?

"I figure that we also need to learn each others powers and abilities."

"Are you really Riven?" Maybe Darcy switched Riven again.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice to you." Riven said, losing patience.

"I know; I'm sorry. I'm just not used to it. And you're right. We do need to learn each others abilities. We also need to get to know each other too."

"Maybe, but getting stronger should be our top priority. We don't need to be a burden to our friends and I refuse to be weak, no matter what body I'm in."

"Did something happen?" Riven remained silent. Aisha sighed. "Alright when do you want to start?"

Riven picked up Piff and went inside to tuck her in. Riven returned with a small grin on his face. "Now." Riven transformed into his Winx form. Aisha stood there not saying anything and couldn't hide the delight on her face. "What?"

"I'm just proud of you." Aisha said containing her laughter.

"And?"

"You posed!" She said giving into laughter. "I can't believe you did it!"

"Shut up!" Riven said pissed. "It's not like I had a choice!"

"Okay, okay, can you use Morphix?"

"I never tried." Riven lied. "How would I go about doing that?"

**Meanwhile...**

Darcy flipped her desk over and watched the computer fall. She was beyond pissed. She couldn't believe it and she never felt more like a failure in her life. Apparently, Riven was right that her plan was recycled. Not only was it done in movies, there were book, anonymous stories online, and even songs about switching bodies. "Curse you Usher Raymond and your Trading Places!" Darcy wasn't done. "A curse on the Scooby Doo Movie, Charmed, Freaky Friday, The Prince and the Pauper, and the Fairy Oddparents!" Darcy wanted to rip her hair out. How could she not do more research?! It was a low blow to her pride knowing she wasn't original.

Darcy wasn't sure what was worse. Her lack of originality or that having her behind handed to her by that stupid redhead, Bloom. Bloom and Sky were having a picnic when they noticed Riven falling from the sky. Filled with chivalry, King Sky caught the fallen fairy as his fiancee returned the favor. It was humiliating having to retreat from Mr. and Mrs. Perfect. To control her anger she thought of her successes. At least her plan was working. Darcy knew that Riven and Aisha were no closer getting their bodies back than the moment she cursed them.

**(A/N) Short chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Aisha and Riven are spending a lot of time together. Let the rumors begin!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx. I do not own Nike.

**(A/N) Dear x Boi x, I actually sat down thinking of ways Riven and Aisha could get together and there was absolutely no way I could think of it being done without an outside force. I first thought of a story where Aisha was cursed by the wizards and would only be seen by "enemies"; but, I figured them both being cursed would force them to work together and possibly get together. I'm not sure yet if I can accomplish that IC in yet. Thanks for the review!**

Chapter 5: Opposites Attract?

"Are you ready?" Aisha pulled out the phantoblade and stood in position.

Riven created a replica of his phantoblade with Morphix. "Always."

They ran at each other; their swords clashed. The impact made Riven's sword turn into liquid. He sighed and made it again. "You have to absorb the vibrations so the sword will stay solid. Besides that, good. Pink really is your color." Aisha teased.

Riven raised his eyebrow. "Complimenting me when I look like this doesn't make you generous. It means you're conceited."

"You sure have a lot of mouth for a woman. You're athletic, educated, and driven. Riven, I think you've just become everything you disagreed with."

"Sounds like the pot calling the kettle black." Riven strengthened the Mophix phantoblade. "Come at me, bro!"

"You asked for it."

**Meanwhile...**

Stella and Chatta watched them spar barely blinking to not miss anything. "They've been at this non-stop for days." Chatta starts

"Something's going on; but, I'm not sure exactly what." Stella pondered tapping her chin.

"You don't think that..."

"I am; but, I don't want to say it!"

"Maybe they're settling their differences." offered Chatta

"It doesn't seem like there's much to settle anymore." Stella mumbled. "I mean Aisha seems to be a female Riven now. I'm not sure what's gotten into her." Stella gasped. "Or whom!"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I wasn't going to say anything; but, one day they both came by when you guys went to the mall and went into Aisha's room. When they came out, Aisha was wearing different clothes."

"That's so scandalous! Chatta you mustn't say anything to Musa. Let's just keep this a secret until we have proof." They watched as "Riven" kicked the Morphix blade out of "Aisha's" hands. "I don't think we'll have to wait long. After all, you know what they say opposites attract."

* * *

Riven was pretty comfortable in the new clothes he bought: dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt. They were fairly loose; but, there was no hiding the body underneath. Aisha cornrowed his hair so he looked tougher -somewhat. He found that transforming would change his hair back to those thick curly locks that screamed female. Riven's absolute favorite were the black, silver, and purple Nike's. When they changed back, Aisha would have to do some type of magic to make them fit him. He was in love with those sneakers. Speaking of love...

Amore had been looking at him strangely for the past couple of days. Riven would look back at her hoping she'd break her gaze; but, she would only blush and giggle. He had no idea what Amore wanted from him so he usually ignored her. This time she sighed. "What's up with you?"

"Oh, I won't tell Stella. I really won't. Just so you know, I'm a fan of forbidden love too."

Forbidden love? What was that pixie talking about? Did he have a crush on him- well her, Aisha? Maybe it was Riven's new tomboyish look. Riven tried to stay calm and walked away from the love-crazed pixie. Pixies were weird.

**Meanwhile...**

Aisha had just gotten back from a long run. Sweat pooled down her face and chest. She removed the earplugs in her ears and went to the kitchen for water. Brandon looked at her and shook his head. Aisha closed the refrigerator door slowly and raised an eyebrow. Brandon smirked at her; but, didn't say a word, at first. "Riven, you are awesome."

"I didn't do much today, just a few miles and back." Aisha responds

"Nah, I'm not talking about your run outside; but, with a certain Winx girl." Brandon hinted

"You're acting weird. There's nothing new with me and Musa."

Brandon laughed. "I get it, trying to keep your innocence." Aisha blushed. She was innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's about time we have two players around here. I just want to know how you did it. How'd someone like you manage to woo someone like Aisha?"

"What? Yeah, now I'm convinced you're insane. Where did you hear that?"

"A little birdy-"

"Stella." Aisha guessed.

"Okay, maybe so. But come on, Sky caught you two in your bedroom. The pixie caught you sneaking to her bedroom. You're telling me, you were alone with a beauty like that and didn't try anything?!"

"We did nothing!"

"Right. I believe you." Brandon said in disbelief.

"What is with you guys? Guys and girls can't be friends? Other things could be up minus an affair; but, the people who are supposed to be our friends choose to spread silly and untrue rumors?!"

"Dude chill. I didn't know. So what's really up with you and Aisha?"

"You believe me?"

"Yeah, when I think about it, I do. I'm sure you would boast to the world if you managed to turn Aisha. You have to admit you guys are acting suspicious."

"I know. I can't tell you what's going on with me and _Aisha_. I literally can't."

Brandon and Aisha stood in awkward silence until Aisha left to shower.

* * *

"They think what?!" Riven yelled smacking the purple phantoblade out of Aisha's hands.

Aisha grabbed his wrists and threw him to the ground. "Don't kill the messenger."

"Idiots."

"So how do we explain ourselves? It has to be believable." Aisha asks.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm not good at this sort of thing. Maybe you can say you "_Riven"_ are teaching me "_Aisha"_ how to wield a phantoblade."

"No. I know how to use weapons just as well as you can. Everyone knows that."

"Well we can't say, you're teaching me how to use Morphix. That's just dumb." Riven countered

"I wasn't suggesting that. Maybe we can say that we were planning a surprise or something. No, let's say we both have nightmares and discussed sharing Piff." Aisha pondered. Riven was signaling her with his eyes. "What?" Aisha turned around to see a heartbroken Musa behind her. "Oh..."

"How about you just tell me the truth, Riven?" Musa whispers.

"This isn't what it looks like." Riven defends.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Aisha. I don't even want to see your face. I thought we were friends!"

"You're wrong. Nothing's going on between us!" Aisha screamed.

"Then what is this. You come over every day Riven. Everyday and you fight her, talk to me for 10 minutes and leave." They were both speechless. She was right. Aisha didn't act like Musa's boyfriend. She just couldn't do it. Musa hadn't been kissed in weeks. "I ignored it. I didn't say anything because I thought it was just sparring. Everyone said it was just sparring."

"It is!" They both said at the same time.

"Then why did you go to his room, Aisha! Why did you change clothes in front of him?! Why did you need to? What did you two do, Riven? Just tell me."

Aisha didn't want to explain that one. She did that to make sure Riven didn't do anything perverted with her body. Looking back, she regretted that. It was stupid. If he wanted to he had plenty of chances when he wasn't with her.

"Musa." Riven tried to reason with her. "You have to trust me. I'm asking you, begging you to trust us. Trust in us -I mean, you and Riven. Trust me as your friend."

"...I can't. I won't." Musa flew away.

"Musa, don't go!" Riven screamed. He transformed and tried to go after her. Aisha grabbed his wrists, "Let me go, Aisha!"

"Riven, stop! There's nothing we can do!" Aisha yelled.

"Get off me! I know you don't care. You never cared about our relationship!"

"I know! I don't; but, I never wanted it to end like this! I lost a friend too, Riven!"

Riven turned towards the house and looked at the shocked audience inside the Winx home. "This is all you people's fault! I'm sick of all this silly female shit! I'm leaving!" Riven pulled away from Aisha and took off.

"Where are you going? Riven stop! Riven! RIVEN!"

**(A/N) Drama. Drama.**

_**Next Chapter: After Riven loses his girlfriend, he leaves to get revenge on the Trix.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**(A/N) Dear allison, Thank you! Here's chapter 6. **

Chapter 6: Hammurabi's Code 

He practically tossed Aisha's clothes in the suitcases. Riven didn't care. He wanted out of that house quickly. If Aisha had any qualms about it, she could iron it. This was the last time he wanted either of them to return to this house. As far as Riven was concerned, Aisha had no choice to listen. She was living at his house and she was in his body so naturally he should make the rules. Since Musa broke up with him, he didn't see why she would come back anyway. Good riddance. He had enough of all unnecessary drama; it was making his stomach hurt.

Flora returned to see her room completely different. It appeared a lot bigger without Aisha's things inside. Flora wasn't there for the confrontation; but, she got the details from Chatta. With a little push, she got Chatta to confess her part in spreading the rumor of Riven and Aisha's tryst. Now she brought the pixie to apologize and hopefully convince her friend not to leave.

"Aisha." Riven turned to Flora and then to Chatta. With the stare he gave, Chatta fluttered behind Flora's leg. "It looks different in here."

"Yep." Riven responded. He could tell Flora was nervous and trying to make conversation; but, there was nothing she could stay to make him stay.

"Chatta has something she wants to say." Flora nudged the pixie forward.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

'Sorry?' Riven looked at Flora with a face that said. 'You've got to be kidding me!' It was too late for sorry. "Too little. Too late." Riven placed her things in a Morphix pulley and placed Piff in a sling.

"Aisha, wait, please. Talk to me. What's going on?" Flora asked genuinely concerned.

Riven was taken aback by her sincerity. For a moment he forgot about the hex and tried to tell her what happen; but, nothing happened and it frustrated him. "Nothing! I just can't stay here anymore."

"I know you wouldn't do anything with Riven. Later Musa will realize the truth too."

Thinking of Musa depressed him. It hurt him so bad that he almost cried. "Yet again, too little, too late. She doesn't trust me. I admit, things look bad; but, I thought we had something deeper and she'd-" Break the curse. Riven touched Flora's shoulders. "I have nothing against you; but, as Aisha's friend, I'm very disappointed in you for not catching on either. Goodbye, Flora."

Flora looked sad as she watched Riven leave.

* * *

Riven opened the door of the Specialists and brought her stuff through. They looked at him questionably. Aisha was livid! He dropped his stuff in the corner and headed to the kitchen. He opened a cupboard and grabbed chips. He didn't speak to the Specialists as he sat on the couch and began to eat them. He was careful not to let crumbs fall on Piff.

"Aisha, what are you doing?" Brandon asked.

Riven looked at him. "Ask your girlfriend."

Helia touched Riven's shoulder. "Aisha, I understand your anger with your friends; but, running away is not the answer."

"You don't understand. Everyone here trusts you." Riven says pulling away. "If I'm going to be surrounded by people who don't like and trust me, I'd rather it be you guys than a bunch of stupid girls."

"You are one of those stupid girls." Aisha reminds him.

"Don't go there." Riven warned her; he was not in the mood at all.

Aisha folded her arms. "We didn't discuss this and the answer is no."

"You can't tell me what to do. There's an extra bed in the room and there is room for these things. So what's the problem?" Riven reasoned

"There are other people living here." Aisha countered

"..."

Brandon put his arm around Aisha. "I am 100% okay with this!"

"Thank you. That makes 4." Riven counted.

"Four?"

"Me, Riven, Piff and Brandon." Riven replies.

"I never agreed to anything!" Aisha says in disbelief.

"Yes you do. You aren't the type to leave a mother and child homeless. Are the rest of you?" Nobody said anything. "Good." Riven used Morphix to carry the bags to his room.

The Specialists looked at Aisha with frowns. "I'll talk to her." Aisha walked up the stairs to find Riven putting her things away. "You are insane. What are you thinking?"

"I can't stay there, Aisha. I can't." Aisha could hear hurt in his voice as he says it. She picks up Piff and lays her down on the bed. "I know you missed Piff. I figured this would be win-win." says Riven watching Aisha watch Piff sleep.

Aisha turned to Riven. "I understand you're hurt about Musa; but, you moving in here will just make it look like you and I are sleeping together."

"At this point, it doesn't even matter."

"It does!" Aisha said blushing. "Besides, she'll take you back. She always does."

Riven shook his head and sat on his bed. "I missed this bed. Take the other one."

"You're such a prick." Aisha muttered.

"But you're stuck with me, roomie."

**That Night...**

_I can't; I won't..._

Riven laid in the bed staring at the ceiling. Musa's words continued to rip through his mind. He kept having flashbacks of her singing, their kisses, their touches and her smile. It was over. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't take it. It felt like his gut was being ripped out. He swallowed the tears, blaming his female body for that reaction. He yanked the covers off of him before he got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. Why did this have to happen?

It didn't. None of this had to happen. It was all because of Darcy and the Trix. They ruined his life. They ruined his relationship. He was so sick of waking up with achy breasts. He was so sick of petite feet and slender legs. Most of all, he was tired of Aisha's hair. He no longer wanted to be a parent to Piff. He was getting angrier by the minute. He sat on the commode and tried to calm himself down. Riven's stomach hurt immensely. He clutched his stomach and bent over on his arms. He stayed until the pain subsided; but, it didn't. He got up to ask Aisha what was wrong with her body; but, the answer was clear. He cleaned himself and slammed the bathroom door. The tears and upset stomach made sense now. Riven was on his first period.

* * *

Aisha woke up after Riven slammed the bathroom door. She was about to ask him what his deal was when she noticed the pain on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Riven denied getting angry. Aisha observed the dark look in his eyes and held Piff protectively. "I want my body back."

"I want mine back too."

"Are you coming with me?" Riven asks.

Aisha sat up. "You can't be thinking, what I think you're thinking."

"I'm guessing you're not coming with me."

"Riven, you can't even use Enchantix! How do you expect to battle the Trix?!"

He transformed and opened the window. "Because, almost everything and everybody is made up of water." As soon as Riven jumped out, Aisha jumped up and didn't stop running until she found back up.

**13 Minutes Later... **

"She must be out of her mind!" Tecna says as the Winx and Specialists sped to the Trix's lair.

"What was she thinking?" Stella agreed

"Guys, we don't have time to talk. We have to keep moving forward and get to Aisha."

"Bloom's right. Let's go!" Sky coached

The male and female group arrived to hear strangled screams. Fearing the worse, they burst into the Trix's lair. They weren't expecting what they saw. Icy and Stormy were passed out in a pool of water on the floor. They were alive, but majorly dehydrated. Darcy was floating above them; but, it looked like she was controlled by an outside force. She was struggling and looking angrily at the one who held her there. It was Riven. He looked more witchlike than the Trix ever had and definitely more sinister.

"Aisha's controlling the Trix by their blood and sweat." Timmy warned the others. He'd seen this done on a cartoon he saw with Riven once.

"Aisha, you must stop this." Bloom started. "I know what it's like to have the darkness inside. You can't let it win."

Riven raised his hand. Darcy levitated higher. "This is all you guys' fault! You're not my real friends."

"A lot of things have happened; but, we all love and care about you." Flora soothed.

"Yeah, even Riven." Brandon joked to lighten the mood.

Riven's arm began to shake. "All of you suck! You don't even know me well enough to know that I'm-" His train of thought disappeared. In his daze he dropped Darcy. Aisha ran to Riven. Aisha caught him as he was about to fall and held Riven up. He looked at Musa with sorrow; and, in return she looked at him with fear. "It hurts."

"You exhausted my body with the strain of using powerful and dark magic. Don't ever do that again."

"I won't have to. Darcy told me how to break the curse."

Aisha was impressed. "This is the only time you've ever amazed me."

"Whatever, Aisha. Let's get a hoagie and chips in victory."

Aisha smiled understanding everything clearly. "Do you need a heating pad too?"

**(A/N) A life for a life. A little dark; but, that's as sinister as this story's gonna get. There's nothing; but, humor from now on. **

_**Next Chapter: Riven and Aisha become friends.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx.

**(A/N) Dear allison, Sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 7:With Friends Like These

Riven was sitting crossed leg with Piff. He was surprised to see her awake. Aisha was in the shower so he picked her up when she signaled him before going into a lot of baby talk. Riven pretended to understand before giving into laughter. "I have no idea what you're saying little one." Riven swooped her up in her arms before she could pout. He held her hands and pulled her chest high, he continued to swing her until she squealed in laughter. He placed her on his chest and smiled. "You know what's going on don't you?" Piff didn't say anything he could truly understand; but, he was sure Piff knew that he was Riven and Aisha was in his body in return. "You're now my best girl." He said patting her on the bonnet.

"She isn't a dog." Aisha frowned taking Piff from him. "I don't think she knows. If she did, wouldn't the curse be broken?"

That's right. The curse would break if those around Riven and Aisha could find out about the curse. If Darcy told the truth, then they should be in their own bodies. Riven shrugged his shoulders. "I think she knows; but, maybe you have to voice it. I mean, she should be able to see your dreams and know it's you. Da-da-ba-ba, isn't going to release any curses anytime soon. You should have been teaching her how to talk, long ago."

"Excuse me?"

Riven didn't back down. "You coddled her too much."

"You act like you could do better." Aisha challenged.

"I could if I were really woman."

Aisha laughed as she put Piff in his arms. "Look in the mirror. You're definitely female. You couldn't do it though. All your beliefs about women and what they should do. I bet you couldn't even last a week doing that."

Riven scoffed. He was not one to back down from a challenge. "You're on."

**The Next Morning...**

Aisha woke up to a spotless bedroom. Their clothes looked like they'd been washed, pressed, and had either been put in the closet or dresser. Riven must have organized the entire room. There was no longer clutter. The floor had been swept and polished. His bed was made and even the phantoblade shined more. Aisha found their bathroom in the same condition except it smelled of lemons. Aisha didn't want to admit it; but, she was impressed.

The smell of breakfast led her downstairs. Helia, Brandon, Timmy and Sky were setting the table. Riven was in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Piff was in a sling and resting on Riven's back. Riven turned to Aisha and smirked. "Breakfast is ready."

Riven gave the Specialists equal portions of scrambled eggs. He also gave them a fruit selection, homemade pancakes and juice. Aisha looked at Riven who, despite the bags under his eyes looked self-assured. Aisha took a bite of the eggs. They were bland, really bland. He must not have used enough seasoning. The rest of the Specialists ate it without a problem, even the pancakes that were much too hard. Aisha drank orange juice and nodded. For his first time cooking, Riven did okay. Sure it wasn't perfect; but, neither was it horrible.

"Thanks for making breakfast, Aisha." Sky said with a smile.

"It was nice." Timmy said after eating the last of his pancakes.

Riven received the compliments well. "Oh stop, I know it wasn't perfect." He said modestly.

Aisha placed the empty glass on the table. "It certainly wasn't perfect." Riven looked floored; but, tried not to let Aisha's criticism bother him.

"I'll get the dishes." Helia offered.

"Oh no. _Aisha's_ got them." Aisha said looking into Riven's burning eyes.

At first Riven said nothing. He was tired. He'd been cleaning all day. He had to wake up so early to get what he did accomplished. Riven saw was Aisha was doing. She was intentionally trying to wear him down; but, he wasn't going to lose. Not to her. "_Riven's_ right. I'll get them."

"No. It wouldn't be right. You cooked. It's only fair that we washed the dishes."

Riven sighed. "I made the mess; so I'll clean it up. After all I have Morphix to help me." He collected the dishes from everyone and walked into the kitchen and ran the dish water.

Aisha walked behind him and traced the design of his cornrows. "Would it kill you to doll yourself up a bit? You've been slacking in everything today. Piff needs a nap, you haven't cleaned the entire house and don't even get me started on your cooking. I can't believe you had the Specialists doing women's work. Are you really that lazy?" Riven used all his restraint to not say anything. Aisha hated his stubbornness. Why wouldn't he just admit that he couldn't take chauvinism?

"I'll change and be right back." Riven said with mock sweetness; but, he was anything but when he left her line of sight. He had done so much today and Aisha chose to ignore that. If the shoe was on the other foot, he wouldn't be so cruel. Would he? He wasn't entirely sure. Riven stopped thinking about it. He didn't care what Aisha did; it wouldn't hurt his feelings or change his mind. Riven pulled off the clothes he was wearing and changed into a feminine, peach sundress. After placing his clothes in the laundry basket he sat on his bed to undo his cornrows. It was such a shame, the pattern was amazing. He began to feel sluggish. He started to yawn and close his eyes. When he was halfway done, he fell asleep.

* * *

Riven woke up reluctantly from the best dream he ever had. It wasn't until he wiped the slob from his mouth that he realized he was still in Aisha's body. Even worse! He fell asleep during their bet. Riven sat up abruptly. He didn't even notice that Piff was on his head. The little girl rolled down and plopped in his lap. Riven panicked a bit and made sure she was okay. Yeah, he was definitely failing at being a female. He placed Piff on the bed and unbraided the rest of his hair. He picked Piff up and tiptoed downstairs.

To his dismay, Aisha was in the living room. She was on the couch focused intensely on the screen. Riven noticed she was playing the latest NBA games; but, he didn't stop to see how good she was. Riven slipped into the kitchen to finish the dishes. He found them already washed, dried, and put up. "They are already done." Aisha called from the living room.

Riven walked into the living room. He had one arm holding Piff, the other was on his hip. "I was going to do those."

"Don't worry about it; I did them." Aisha said calmly.

"Why? Do you think I can go through with this bet?"

"No. It's me who can't go through with this bet." Aisha admitted. "I can't take it. I can't be that person; I won't let pride compromise my morals. It's not right what we were doing. You worked hard and you did well. I'm sorry for being a jerk."

Riven was stunned for a moment. Aisha was apologizing for 30 minutes of mock chauvinism? Such a girl... She was being annoying and nasty; but, he knew that if the shoe were on the other foot he would not hesitate to ware her down. Was this a trick; was she patronizing him? "Don't worry about it."

"I think we ruined some chances of the group figuring out the truth, today." Aisha mused.

"We're going to be stuck here forever if we have to depend on them."

Aisha smiled and changed the subject. "So what? Is this a Riven win?"

"How about the winner of this game wins the bet." Riven suggested.

Aisha passed him a controller. "Get ready to lose."

Riven and Aisha stayed glued to the TV. The room was filled with random game noises, trash-talking and clicking from the controllers.

**Later...**

Brandon and Timmy returned from something random they did together. They opened the door. Right away they could hear the sounds of the video game; but, they were put off for a moment. It sounded like "Riven" was swearing and "Aisha" wasn't verbally clean herself.

"Eat it. Eat it. Eat it. Eat it. Eat it. Eat it. Eat it. Eat it. Eat it. Eat it. GET SOME! Yeah! Yeah! GET SOME! Yeah!" the female voice screamed.

"Fuck!" grunted the male voice

Brandon and Timmy looked at each other with surprised faces. Timmy backed up. He didn't want to know what they were doing in the living room and didn't want to see. Brandon however walked inside.

"Aisha" was standing up doing a short victory dance before pointing to the TV. "Did you see that dunk? Did you see that?!" Riven waited for the replay and pointed to the screen repetitively even though Aisha was already looking. "That friend, is a victory."

Aisha smacked her teeth and threw the controller down. "I have 5 wins to your 4. Sit down with that mess."

"We agreed to 6 out of 11." Riven responded

"Quit lying!" yelled Aisha.

Brandon stood there flabbergasted. They were just playing video games? Why on earth would they only be playing video games?! "Is this really what you two were doing all day?!" Brandon was floored. How could the man he thinks is Riven ignore the woman he thinks is Aisha, especially wearing such a cute dress? Riven couldn't be a man.

"Do you guys want to play?" Aisha asked.

"Sure." "Okay"

Timmy wins!

**(A/N) Sorry for the delay.**

_**Next Chapter: Aisha and Riven bond over Nabu.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club, MotionSports, Three Days Grace, Let It Die, or Gone Forever.

Chapter 8: One of The Guys

Tecna noticed Musa look solemn. The music fairy was staring at her phone. It had been considerably silent since her blow up with Riven and Aisha. Tecna walked over to her and placed her hand on Musa's shoulder. "Musa? Are you alright?"

"I don't think I made the right decision." Musa said with tears in her eyes. "Every time we would break up, it always felt like there was still hope. This time, I know it's over. I lost him to her and it hurts!"

Tecna pulled her into his arms. "I talked to Timmy. They seem like they are just friends. You should call him. You miss him." Timmy talked to Tecna about finding Riven and Aisha playing their basketball game. Timmy is convinced that Aisha is only Riven's friend and fun to play with. She was kind of like a guy.

**Meanwhile...**

Riven was headbanging to Three Days Grace's Gone Forever. Aisha was brushing Piff's hair. She smiled and nodded a bit. Not bad. Maybe she could learn to like Metal. Suddenly, Riven's phone began to ring. Aisha pulled it out of her pocket and looked at Riven. He looked at her during his dancing and shook his head. She signaled him with her eyes. 'Talk to her.' she mouthed. He shook his head no. Aisha rolled her eyes and turned the phone on. She tossed the phone to him and he caught it by reflex. She smiled in victory. He smacked her upside the head before answering. "Hello?"

"Aisha? Is that you?" Musa asked, confused and feeling less confident.

"Yeah. _Riven's_ um" Aisha silently pretended to cough and grabbed her throat. "-dead." Aisha looked at him with a dumbfounded look on her face and mouthed 'SICK! SORE THROAT!' "Sick with a sore throat. He feels like he's dead."

"Is it possible for me to speak with him anyway?"

"No. You can't. He's sick. If he was well, he wouldn't want to talk with you anyway. You didn't believe in him and that to him is unforgivable." Riven said calmly.

"What are you to Riven?"

"He's just a roommate." Riven answered honestly.

"Roommate?"

"Make up what you'd like. You Winx always do." Riven hung up the phone and looked at Aisha's disapproving face. "What?"

"You're ruining our chances of getting our bodies back and your relationship mending." Aisha lectured

"I told her the truth. I owe her nothing more." Riven plopped beside her and passed her the phone. "There's nothing we could do anyway if we got back together. You won't be a physical boyfriend and I don't want to emotionally be there anymore. Why are you so dead-set on us getting back together anyway."

"Because if I had a choice, I'd want to be with the one I loved." she said holding Piff closer.

Riven looked at her before leaning back on the bed. "Nabu was cool. I miss him too. If he were here, he'd definitely have broken the curse by now."

"I feel the same way." Aisha agreed.

"He should. After all he was a wizard. He had to be a good one if he made you wife material." Aisha rolled her eyes and Riven laughed. "In the past, I could never see why Nabu liked you. I thought you were annoying; and, even though I'm right, I'm starting to see some good qualities. A lot of myself in you."

"That's insulting."

"But true. I think Nabu liked people like us. He definitely saw more in me than the rest of the Specialist do. He didn't annoy me as much either." Riven had a lot more free time without Nabu.

"I never thought I could love before him. I hurts to see everyone else being a couple and happy all the time. Sometimes it feels like most of our friends have forgotten he existed. I think about him everyday; and everyday I feel more alone. Nobody understands." Aisha opened up.

"I understand. I can't be with Musa anymore."

"It's not the same. When you're engaged, you're at a different level than just being boyfriend and girlfriend. I was ready to give my life to this man and now that's gone. No offense, you and Musa will never get to that level."

"..." Riven was speechless.

Aisha apologized. "Sorry. I don't mean to downplay your pain."

"Pain? Riven doesn't get hurt of a female." Riven boasted.

"So why the breakup music?" Let It Die began to play.

"Because I'm over her." Riven explains. "You should be happy."

"Why would I be happy about that?" Sure she didn't like couples; but, she wouldn't wish misery on anybody.

"Somebody has to be." Riven said, staring at the ceiling in thought.

Aisha sighs and lays next to him. In sympathy, she holds his hand. Riven looks at it before looking at her. It was weird. What should be his face showed such great concern for him. Riven stares more and before he knows it. His head moves over and he lands a kiss. Aisha's eyes widened before she pushed him away. "What are you doing?!" Aisha yelled with a deep red blush on her face.

"I got caught up in the moment. Wasn't that supposed to happen?" Riven asks bewildered at her apparent disgust.

"NO!"

"You held my hand-" Riven getting angry.

"Stop talking! Just stop talking. You have crossed a new level of weird." Aisha couldn't stop the blush. Was Riven that conceited that he would kiss himself?!

Riven looked at her red face and embarrassed demeanor. She was definitely overreacting. If she was freaking out over a kiss, he could imagine what she went through when she had to wash his body. Riven internally laughed at the thought.

* * *

"Sky is grilling out. Do you want to come?" Tecna asks Musa. The techno-savvy fairy was worried about Musa. The phone call with Aisha just made things worse.

"You should go. You can talk with Riven there." Roxy suggested.

Musa shook her head. "I think I'll stay here."

"Are you sure?" Bloom asks

"You should go out. Mooping in your room will do nothing positive for you." encouraged Tune

"I'll think about it." Musa promised. "But for now, go without me."

They gave her hugs and got on scooters. Sure they could fly; but, they chose to ride. "I think Aisha and Riven are just wrong." Stella started.

"We don't know what's going on." Flora defended. "Stella, your gossip is what made her leave in the first place."

"Yes, she is quite angry. She had metal music playing in the background. That's not like her at all." Tecna mused.

"You know what they say. People change when entering new romances." Stella mused.

"I think it's wrong how we're talking about our friends like this." Roxy said with a frown. "We're supposed to be a team."

"Roxy's right. Instead of talking about them behind their backs, let's just talk to them." Bloom says

"Try not to get on her bad side. You saw what she did to the Trix." Tecna warned everyone.

The Winx return to a lot of yelling and hollering. Once they arrive they see the Specialists crowd around the couch and TV. "Hello?" Bloom greets kind of ticked nobody's paying attention.

Sky notices her and kissed her cheek. "Sorry about that. Aisha's about to beat Riven's high score in Motionsports Soccer." They see "Aisha" with her hair in a ponytail kicking her feet around and staring at the screen. The Specialists waited patiently and broke into applause. Riven does a victory dance before crashing on the couch. They patted him on the arm in congratulations and went to check the food. "Aisha" followed as they told her how awesome "she" was for beating Riven's old score. The only one who came close before her was Sky.

Stella folded her arms. "She's trying to take them all."

"Stella." Bloom said disapprovingly.

Aisha walked up and tapped Flora on the shoulder. Piff was snuggled on her chest saying baby words. "Flora, will you make me some Water Lilly tea?"

Flora nodded and smiled at the man she thought was Riven. Sure, she'd make him Water Lilly tea. Funny, that was Aisha's favorite.

**(A/N) 2 more chapters and that's it! I feel like I'm making Stella too bitchy; but, she is kind of a bitch though. Also, I do disapprove of Musa/Riven if it's not apparent. I don't watch the show as much as I should; but, I don't one were he wasn't frustrated about something or a general deuce. When you're younger a bad boy seems appealing; but, when you're older and you're thinking about getting another half, dating someone like Riven is not a good look. That's probably he's so fun to write.**

_**Next Chapter: The moment we've all waited for.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx or Gwyneth Paltrow.

Chapter 9: Our Final Frustration

Riven sat back in the chair and looked up at the sky. He threw his head back and received the outside air. He worked extremely hard to beat his high score. Lucky for him, Aisha's nimble body was able to do it; he had to push hard to compensate for the lack of raw power. Riven ran his finger through thick brown hair and moaned in contentment. Despite everything, life was good. The sun was shining, the breeze felt great, and he beat his personal best. Deep in thought, Riven forgot for a moment his appearance and gave into comfort. Aisha's legs were cast open and its knuckles grazed the ground.

Brandon forgot about his tasks. It was hard not to look at Aisha and her odd posture. It was far from attractive. Skye had to take over the grill. Stella took Brandon by the ear and prepared herself to give the tongue-lashing of a lifetime! Bloom and Roxy looked at each other confused. Tecna just stared thinking out loud, "she's just like one of the guys."

Riven could feel the stares and it was ruining his easygoing feeling. His face was twisted in a snarl before he even popped up. "What the problem?" He leaned forward daring anyone to challenge him. After nothing happened, he laid back severely agitated and no longer carefree. Aisha returned and almost cursed. She couldn't believe Riven could be so oblivious and reckless! She swallowed her pride and didn't say anything. They needed to act like themselves. She just spent time with Flora as herself to help break the spell. Aisha couldn't help shuttering as she looked back at Riven. When the spell broke he was sooo dead! She swore this.

Aisha and Flora caught eyes. Flora smiled at her; but, there was no real recollection in her eyes. Aisha held onto Piff and tried not to take it personal. It was getting to her though. Maybe she should have pushed harder when they were alone.

* * *

**Moments, Earlier...**

_Aisha's heart bled as she watched Flora nervously pour her tea. Aisha held it to her lips inhaled the blissful aroma before sipping it. She sighed, feeling a lot more relaxed than she had in a while. Riven's body was constantly stiff and sore. He put himself through a lot of physical strain; Riven's habit to rush headfirst into battle didn't help either. Flora scratched her scalp nervously wondering what "Riven" was going to say or do. Aisha placed her cup down and smiled genuinely at the frighten fairy. "No need to be so nervous. After all, we've been friends for a long time now."_

_Flora looked up and nodded. "Riven's" aura was totally different than what she was use to; his actions were different too. Flora could tell he was different by the way he held Piff. It was so loving and tender that Flora could have mistaken him for Aisha. "You're right. I was just wondering what you thought about the Water Lilly tea."_

"_It's the best, as usual. I haven't had any in a really long time." Aisha answered_

"_Does Aisha make it for you?" Flora asked, keeping conversation._

_Aisha sighed. "No. I can only drink it when my best friend makes it." _

_Aisha looked deep into Flora's eyes. Flora looked back at her, flustered and perplexed. "Oh?"_

"_You haven't made this for me since my last nightmare." Aisha continued._

_Flora giggled and loosened up more. "I didn't know you get nightmares, Riven."_

"_I do. It's a good thing I have Piff." Aisha said hinting more._

"_I can tell you both have a bond. It's really beautiful. It's obvious Piff adores you just as much as you care for her."_

"_There you are." Helia says walking towards Aisha and Flora. Aisha frowned, Helia's timing couldn't be worse. Helia noticed Aisha's discomfort. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"_

_Aisha got up and walked away. "Not at all. I was leaving anyway." 'Please Flora, catch on…'_

* * *

"You okay?" Aisha snapped out of her thoughts and noticed Riven in front of her.

"I'm better now that you aren't exposing me to the world." Aisha scowled

"Huh? Whatever." Riven dismissed. He didn't understand what she was saying.

"I swear you are dead once we get our bodies back."

"You couldn't hurt that face. You know you've grown to love it." Riven boasted

"You need professional help if you think I'd ever see you in that way, especially now." Aisha said rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't want you either! You're scrawny, weak and your hair gets everywhere! Worse than that, it requires too much work –Morphix or not." Riven countered

Aisha put her hands on her hips. "Let's not talk about hair, Mr. Magenta!"

"Oh so we're calling names now. Okay, I got you Ms. Ms…" Riven couldn't think of anything fast enough.

"I just find it odd that a _manly man_ like you would choose a color to rival Tecna." Aisha jeered.

"Seriously, why do you consider my hair prissy when your idol Skye rocks pussy-ass Gwyneth Paltrow hair?"

"He's not my idol!" Aisha fumed.

"Uh huh, by the way, you have rough ankles." Aisha's eyes widened. "But I didn't want to go the name calling route. Your feelings would be hurt if I called you Scales McAshCrack or something."

Aisha covered Piff's ears. "Your body is like a child. It lacks hair and isn't manly where it counts."

Riven was three seconds away from strangling her. "Take that back."

"No."

"Take it back, Aisha because you do not want to go down that road."

"Baby, I built that road." Aisha boasted.

"I swear I'd rather be trapped in some beast's body than yours. It'd be less hairy, smelly and would look better in the morning!" Riven yelled.

"Whoa! Wait. You guys are trapped in each other's bodies?" Aisha and Riven turned to see Brandon. He looked dumbfounded and slightly excited. They then noticed that the entire crew was there as well. Their expressions ranged from confusion, disbelief and disgust.

"There needs to be a lot of explanation." Tecna said trying to defuse the situation. A lot of things made sense now that she knew Riven was Aisha and Aisha was Riven.

Aisha and Riven looked at each other in excitement. Their friends figured it out! The spell should be broken! It may have been due to their indirect admission; but, as long as they knew, it didn't matter. Maybe it did…

Riven looked at his hands. They were still petite, brown and feminine. Aisha touched her hair. It was still short and straight. "FUCK!" They both yelled, and then, they fainted.

**(A/N) I know what you're thinking, 3 months for this OOC shit and a loophole?! My response, yes and sorry. I got fired my job. Now I have time to write! :D**

_**Next Chapter: The dramatic conclusion/conclusions of The Switch!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club, _The Feminist Mystique_, _Carmen_, Joan of Arc, Beverley Jenkins, the iPod, Dive In by Trey Songz, or Converses.

**(A/N) This is going to sound weird; but, this story has two endings. One ends with them as friends and the other as lovers. Review and tell me which is better. Thanks for sticking with me til the end! :D**

Chapter 10: And Now…

Aisha woke up to the concerned looks of her friends. Aisha groaned. Her head was throbbing. She didn't remember anything after arguing with Riven. Where was he anyway? She touched her head; and, to her surprise and delight her hand was swaddled in thick curls.

"Well?" inquired Tecna

Aisha looked at her hands, her slender and mocha hands. HERS! She ran her fingers through her hair before looking at her hands again. She jumped up and dashes to the bathroom to the mirror. It worked. There was her face: her blue eyes, curly brown hair and thick lips. She could hardly contain her joy! Aisha jumped up before transforming into her Belivix form and flew around the room. She did a victory dance.

"It worked! I'm back!" The Winx ran to her, embracing her tightly in joy, and apologizing for not catching on sooner.

"I'm back too, by the way." Riven groaned feeling his own bruised from their fall. Aisha laughed and looked at him. It was definitely good to see him.

Brandon put his arm around Riven. "Come on, you know you could have throttled us if you woke up to us watching you sleep, bro."

"Could that statement be any more stalkerish?" Stella laughed. She turned to Aisha and pouted. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm actually stunned that my excellent intuition didn't pick this up sooner."

Aisha hugged her. "It's okay, Stella."

"I already called Musa to explain everything." Stella reassured.

"Me too." Said Bloom

"She just needs to answer her phone." Tecna confirmed, shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter." Riven said pretending not to care. Aisha rolled her eyes. Riven smiled. He was so happy to see her doing that in her own body.

**Ending 1: Friends**

Riven finished another book and tossed it on the floor. _The Feminist Mystique_ He couldn't explain it. Usually Riven's alone time would be spent watching an action packed series or training. Lately, his interests became more serious. He started reading books with a slight feminist plots or with strong female characters: two biographies on Joan of Arcadia, _Carmen_, and books by Beverley Jenkins. Beverley Jenkins' books took him by the most surprise; but, he was addicted to them now. He'd never admit it though.

Riven wasn't stupid. He knew why he was so interested in those books; however, he wasn't going to call her. Aisha moved out immediately after they got their bodies back. They hadn't said anything to each other except in passing. She did call him once; but, he assumed it was for something she left. He didn't answer because she could have Musa get whatever it was. Things were back to normal now. They weren't friends before and were barely civil during the curse. Was it odd that he missed her company? Riven and Aisha did have a lot in common despite their differences. They were both headstrong and athletic. They also had a dark side and a common link through their closeness to Nabu. Their clashing personalities made sure there was never a dull moment.

Aisha would never let him live it down if she knew what he was reading. He was surprised she didn't say I told you so when he and Musa got back together. He couldn't help himself. He loved Musa. Riven grabbed a tennis ball and tossed it up and caught it. The room seemed massive without his roommate; but, he didn't think about it long because the fairy in question fluttered through his window.

"Hey" Aisha said walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Riven asked mainly through shock.

"I could leave." Aisha said floating.

"No, wait-" Riven said grabbing the ribbons on her Harmonix transformation to stop her.

Aisha floated down and tossed a deck of cards at him. "You should really answer your phone. I was wondering if you wanted to play cards. I got these a few days ago and thought you were due for another whipping."

"Aww, poor Aisha. Are you confusing the dreams Piff gives you as reality? I might have gone easy on you if you weren't so full of yourself. You know I'm made of 'win'."

"Really, I was you for about 2 months and I found out something interesting." Aisha said dealing out cards.

"Which is?"

"You suck."

Riven thumped her on the nose. "You're worse; but, I do miss flying and Morphix. I was better at it than you."

"YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO ENCHANTIX!" Aisha screamed in disbelief.

"Yet! I was a fucking bloodbender though." Riven corrected her. He looked at the hand he was dealt. "You're saying, you miss nothing about me?"

"Yeah, no period."

"Nice." Riven deadpanned. "I'm glad this is over."

"Me too,"

"It was like a badly written story, one I'll never relive again."

"Agreed." Aisha seconded.

**Ending 2: Lovers**

Aisha had just packed up the last of her things. It looked so much bigger now that her things aren't with his. Aisha looked it over just to make sure there was nothing else left. She didn't need any reason to come back to this room. This horrid chapter of her life was officially over. Riven stood beside her and looked around. He shook his head before going to his stereo. Suddenly, Dive In by Trey Songz blasted through his speakers. Aisha stifled a blush before retrieving her iPod. Riven laughed. Aisha turned around to hide her embarrassment and put her iPod in with the rest of her things. "Well that's all of it."

"It's not that big of a deal. You aren't that far." Riven reasoned.

"Yes, but I don't want to step foot into this room again."

"And to think I was going to ask you to stay. I'm crushed." Riven's voice was laced with sarcasm.

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha. I don't know why I'm doing this. You moved my stuff here in the first place."

He noticed she was still looking at him. She placed her hands on her hips and widened her eyes. "What?"

"Well."

"Well, what?"

Aisha scoffed and shook her head. "You should move it back."

"I used Morphix. I don't have that anymore. So you're on your own." Riven smirked and got in her face. "Unless you can't handle it."

Aisha changed into her Winx form. She picked all of her things up before turning to him. She lifted her hand and a blast of Morphix threw him away from her and against his wall. "Oh sorry. Did that hurt?"

"What'd you do that for?!" Riven groaned.

"To thank you" Aisha tried to hide her chuckles "for everything."

Riven watched her as she walked away. He couldn't keep his eyes off her legs or that cocky swish she made in what she thought was a victory. Riven got up and closed his door. He shouldn't think of such things. Aisha was pure trouble.

**One Week Later…**

Aisha was watching Piff shakily stand. Piff was unsure what to do now. Aisha's eyes shone with pride and assurance. "Come on, you can do it." She encouraged. Piff nodded and took one step. She trembled a little before taking another. Aisha held her breath and continued to watch Piff toddle towards her. Once she made it, Aisha scooped her in her arms and twirled around. "Good job! I'm so proud of you!" Aisha kissed her cheek and ran towards the door.

Aisha swung the door open and saw Riven standing in the doorway. She smiled nervously. They didn't really end on good terms. Thinking back it was kind of childish and unnecessary. She giggled, funny too. "Hey."

"Hi, do you want me to get Musa?"

"No, I'm with who I want to be." Riven said looking at her. Aisha's eye widened. Riven turned to the pixie that was reaching for him. "And here she is." He took Piff from Aisha and walked inside. Aisha sucked her teeth and closed the door behind him. "How's my favorite girl?"

Piff squealed and didn't say anything he could understand. Aisha smiled and walked to her them. "She's good and walking."

"Walking? You're one cool baby." Riven said lifting her up in the air. "You want to go celebrate?" Piff squealed again.

"Celebrate?"

Riven barely looked at Aisha. "I guess you can come too."

Aisha took Piff from Riven. "Where are you planning on going?"

"I don't know. The zoo or something." Aisha's eyebrow raised. "You got to take the kid out some time, Aisha."

"Excuse me? I remember you saying I coddle her." Aisha reminded him before shaking her head. "Whatever, we'll go. She'll be sleep through most of it though."

"That's what pictures are for. Hurry up and get ready."

"Hold on, I'm going to invite the other-"

"No!" Aisha looked at him questionably. "I only have enough for us and Piff."

"Okay… You know, you don't have to do this." Aisha said feeling a little guilty.

"Just hurry up before I change my mind."

Aisha nodded before heading to her room. She pulled out a red baby tee, green cargo shorts, yellow Converses and a pink scrunchie. It wasn't until she dressed Piff in a purple jumper than she wondered why she was doing this. She and Riven would be arguing the whole day! Despite what he may thing she did have better things to do than yell at him. It would be nice for Piff to see the animals though. She lightened up and grabbed Piff's baby bag.

* * *

'Okay this was odd.' Riven thought as he watched Aisha and Piff look at monkeys. He didn't know what possessed him to take her out. He didn't even really like her. Okay, that was a lie, maybe he liked her a little. Aisha turned around and signaled him to join her and Piff. Piff smiled at him. Okay, maybe he liked her more than a little.

They walked around more taking pictures of the animals. Showing them to Piff. They'd only seen half of the zoo when Piff fell asleep. Riven bought a vanilla cone before sitting next to her.

"Thanks." Aisha said while rocking Piff.

"For what?" Riven asked licking it from the top.

"Taking us here. It was nice." Aisha said genuinely.

"Don't mention it." Riven looked at her. "Are you having fun?"

"Not really." Aisha said honestly. "It was nice; but, I only came for Piff. I prefer more lively settings."

"Sucks to be you." Riven said turning back to his icecream. "I could let one of the tigers out to make it more lively." Aisha looked at him in disbelief. "Or maybe I'll put a tiger, lion and wolf together see who'll win. Lively enough?"

Aisha burst into laughter. "That's extreme. I'd have more fun if you bought me icecream."

Riven smirked and licked his. "I'd rather release the animals." Aisha rolled her eyes and watched him eat his ice cream. "It's so good." He teased.

"I don't care."

"Yes, you do." Riven handed the cone to her.

"What am I supposed to do with this?!"

"Eat it. I know you can't be squeamish. We shared a room and a body. Just take it; I'm not buying you one."

Aisha frowned before taking it. He did have a point. Riven leaned back in satisfaction. Aisha was trying to hide her blush as she ate the ice cream; she handed it back to him and wiped her mouth. Riven finished it and tossed the napkin in the trash. "Nice shot."

"I know." Riven replied

"A "thanks" would have sufficed."

"You're welcome." Riven said cheekily.

"You get on my nerves!"

"Aww, they are so cute. Aren't they, Clint?" An elderly woman looked at them with pure adoration in her grey eyes.

"Leave them alone, Margret. You'll wake the baby." Clint scolded his wife who simply ignored him and cooed over them. "She is precious. How old is she?"

Aisha rubbed Piff's back. "Around 14 months."

"Congratulations, enjoy these moments, soon, she'll be 14 and an even bigger handful." Margret schooled. "Then daddy will have his hands full."

"Daddy?" Aisha said confused.

"I'm sure, he'll be fine. He looks strong. But he won't have any more girls if he knows what's good for him and his wallet." said Clint

"I hear you, old man." Riven chuckled, playing along. He liked this Clint guy. "Aisha's nothing, but trouble."

"I can tell. I'd tell you to run, but you're stuck with her now." Clint winked at Aisha.

"Oh, shut up, Clint! I can't take you anywhere." Margret scolded her husband.

"See what I mean. Stuck." Clint whispered loudly. Riven burst out into laughter while Aisha looked horrified.

"I think we gave the wrong impression. Riven and I aren't together; we aren't married." Aisha tried to explain.

Margret and Clint look at each other in disbelief. "You young folks certainly do things differently. You should make an honest woman out of her, young man."

"Yes sir." Riven saluted. Clint nodded and left with his wife.

"Wait… We aren't… Riven!" Aisha pushed him away from her.

Riven could only laugh. "What? You should have played along." Aisha covered her face. Riven laughed harder. "You should see your face!" He grabbed her wrists. "Come on let's finish up so you can put Piff to bed.

Riven and Aisha took more pictures before heading to the gift shop. He bought a stuffed panda and gave it to Aisha to later give to Piff. He carried it nonchalantly as they approached Aisha's doorstep. Aisha stuck her keys inside before turning to Riven. "I had fun." She admitted.

"I knew you would." He handed the panda to her. "We should do this again. The three of us, you know."

Aisha nodded. "Sure."

"Yeah, I don't think she's been to one of these Earth carnivals yet. That should be fun."

Aisha smirked. "You coddle her too much."

"I have to. She's my favorite girl." Aisha felt her face getting hot when he said this. She knew he was talking about Piff; but, he was looking in her eyes when he said it.

Riven continued to look at her. He barely noticed himself getting closer. Aisha's heart began to race. This couldn't be happening? Was this real? Was he really trying to kiss her? She closed her eyes and felt her body getting hot. He was only inches away from her face when Aisha opened the door and dashed inside. With a quick goodbye, she shut it. Riven stared at the door dumbfounded and rejected. He did not expect that. Oh well, at least he tried.

Riven placed his hands in his pockets and headed home. Overall, he had a great day and couldn't complain. Well, he did want to kiss her; but, that was a silly impulse he'd forget about soon, hopefully. Riven's phone vibrated. He picked it up and read the text message.

_Piff's never been to a planetarium. –Aisha_

Nope, he couldn't forget about it now.

**(A/N) I hope you enjoyed. I started watching more Winx, so with time I'll be a better Winx writer. I'm only telling you this because I'm going to write another one. Riven/Aisha, of course. It's going to be called Melody and the rating is M. Plot: Aisha is torn better hating Riven and loving his beautiful voice. I'm also trying to branch out from Inuyasha so give me a Winx crack pairing and I'll give it a shot. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks, for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
